


Seventh invisible star

by Giu7ia



Category: X - Fandom, X -エックス- | X/1999, X/1999
Genre: BL, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, hinted FuumaXSubaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Subaru and Fuuma meet on top of the Tokyo Tower in a starless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh invisible star

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:Oneshot. Today is 19th February, so I'd like to wish the Sumeragi twins, especially Subaru, a happy birthday!  
> Please enjoy this story~
> 
> WARNING:BoyxBoy. Implied characters' death.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to CLAMP.

It was a dark and cold night at Tokyo, with the lights of the city sparkling brightly as the wind softly blew through the buildings.

On the top of the Tokyo Tower sat Sumeragi Subaru, the once Dragon of Heaven and now Dragon of Earth.

He was dressed in a dark suit topped by a thin, long black coat, along with a pair of dark boots. The sunglasses that he recently started to use, were missing since it was night-time.

As he sat with his legs hanging down in the void, a light breeze gently ruffled his hair.

He took out from his pocket a packet of cigarettes and picked one. After holding it between his lips and lighting it up, he inhaled slowly and deeply.

He exhaled, and the smoke floated away, carried by the wind.

With unfocused eyes, Subaru looked at Tokyo, at the cursed and destroyed but still lively _Tokyo_.

As he brought the cigarette to his lips again, a hand from behind him took it form between his fingers.

Calmly, he turned around and looked at the man who was standing on his left: Fuuma, the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth.

Subaru looked at the younger man expressionlessly, saying nothing as well. He simply starred in silence.

Fuuma looked at Subaru, and while smiling, he brought the burning cigarette to his mouth, "What brand is this?"

Subaru averted his eyes and went back to stare at the city. "Do you need to ask?"

At his answer, the boy chuckled "Seishirou's favorite, _Mild Seven_ …right?"

Though it was a question, both knew that a reply was not necessary.

Fuuma parted his lips and took in the smoke, then exhaled slowly. Then, he looked at his companion, seeing no movements or reactions whatsoever.

"Aren't you going to say that it's bad for my health?" asked the teenager half-teasingly and half-surprised.

Subaru replied without turning around, "Do you _want_ me to?"

"Would you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't."

Fuuma laughed at that, a throaty laugh that kind of resembled Seishirou's. But as much as it sounded similar, it was also completely different, and Subaru knew it well, since he felt nothing while listening to Fuuma's voice. The _shiver_ that run down his spine as Seishirou laughed, was something that no one else could make him feel.

Then, Fuuma retuned the cigarette, and without saying anything, Subaru smoked it.

As both stared at the city, Fuuma spoke with a flat tone, his deep voice carried nothing but void. "Do you regret being born?"

With his longs and pale fingers, Subaru tapped the cigarette lightly, making the ask fall. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because both of _them_ would still be alive if I weren't born."

"Hmm." Fuuma hummed in reply.

Subaru couldn't tell if the other's reaction was of amusement or disappointment, though he doubted it held any meaning whatsoever.

"And," Fuuma spoke slower, his voice almost warmer and gentler, "do you regret loving them?"

After inhaling and exhaling, Subaru closed his eyes. "I don't."

This time Fuuma didn't react at all, complete silence was the reply to Subaru's answer.

The cigarette was now short, and as Subaru was about to take the last straw, it was once again taken away from him.

"Let me have the last one." were the Kamui's words.

Subaru did nothing to take it back, after all he wan't attached to anything anymore, or _anyone_.

"Say…" called out Subaru to the boy as he tossed the finished cigarette away.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" asked coldly the Sakurazukamori, without looking the other in the eyes.

"Because you can't die yet." Fuuma replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Too many wish for you to live."

«Especially Kamui. He'd break if _you_ were to die as well.»

Subaru turned around and looked at the Kamui of Earth. "Then tell me, why do you bother with me?"

Fuuma then smiled, a smile that Subaru couldn't understand and that confused him. A teasing but melancholic and guilty smile.

"Because you…are _special_."

Subaru looked at him, confused? surprised? embarrassed? No, after all he no longer had feelings.

Seeing that the other didn't react, Fuuma continued to talk, but this time with a slightly bitter tone. "After all you are the one whose wish I couldn't grant."

The Sakurazukamori turned around, his eyes returning to the city once again.

"You couldn't or didn't want to?" his voice was as dull as ever, holding no malice nor anger.

Fuuma reflected on the other's question, and realized that he didn't knew. Maybe he really didn't want to or maybe he simply couldn't. At a loss, he asked "Do you hate me?"

"I don't. I don't have feelings, not for you nor for Kamui. I don't blame or resent you. Seishirou-san's wish was just stronger than mine."

Fuuma sat down, "Why aren't you pursuing your dream now then?"

"Because it's meaningless without Seishirou-san. I no longer have a _wish_."

Fuuma chuckled, "What are you saying? It's inevitable, since you're the Sakurazukamori, that means that the next one will kill you, right?"

Subaru didn't face the other, he only side-glanced at him. "Do you know how the succession of the Sakurazukamori works?"

"More or less. Although it's called an organization, in truth there's only one assassin. The one that kills the Sakurazukamori becomes the next one, yeah?"

"That's right. And all the people connected to the previous Sakurazukamori will have to die as well."

"It's said…" Subaru closed his mismatched eyes, his voice slowed down. It sounded so loving yet so lonely and sad at the same time, and Fuuma thought he almost heard it tremble a bit. "…that the Sakurazukamori can only be killed by the person they hold _dearest_ …"

"Because it's the sakurazukamori's only weakness?"

Subaru opened his eyes and looked at Fuuma as he smiled bitter "I wonder…"

The Kamui of Earth couldn't tear away his eyes from the melancholic look Subaru had now, and that he has been wearing since he first met him.

"Then…who is the person you hold dearest?"

"The people I'm closest to are…you and Kamui. But, I feel nothing towards both of you. The person I wished to be the happiest, and the only person I had feelings for…they are no longer here. In this world, there''s _no one_ left…"

Fuuma frowned at those words, "Does that mean that no one will be the next Sakurazukamori?"

"I guess. If things go on like this, I'll be the last one."

"And…are you sure things won't _change_?"

Subaru stared at Fuuma, his voice so soft but almost teasing. "What do _you_ think?"

Fuuma blinked for a few times, before smiling to himself, realizing that an answer was unneeded.

Fuuma could easily tell, after all he could knew that Subaru saw him as the real him, Monou Fuuma, the Kamui of the Dragon of Earth, and no one else. This meant that he didn't resemble anyone, and that in Subaru's eyes there was no one he wanted to see.

"So, how do you wish things to end?"

A question that held the destiny of Earth was asked with such a lighthearted voice that it made all the small and countless lives of humanity even more powerless and worthless.

"As much as I'm concerned, it's the same. When the end comes, then everything will simply be over."

"Are you looking forward to that?"

"I wonder."

"Then why not just end your life _now_? What are you living for?"

Subaru raised his head a bit, hie eyes now focused on the moon. The colorful and bright lights of Tokyo were so dazzling that they outcasted the stars that should have shined in the night-sky.

"I have no reason to live nor to die. I just won't end this life, that many gave me, myself. It would be like killing _them_ again."

"But you won't stop me from destroying the world?"

"I won't."

Fuuma reached out and grabbed Subaru's head with his big hand, his fingers now touching the assassin's soft hair. He placed pressure, bending Subaru's head and forcing his pair of mismatched eyes to look at his own golden ones.

"You know my and Kamui's wishes, don't you?"

Subaru didn't avert his eyes, instead he looked into those cold yet burning eyes. "I do. Both yours and Kamui's _true_ wishes. And I also know that only _one_ of your wish can be granted, because…"

Fuuma's eyes darkened, not liking that both his and Kamui's wish were known. He felt vulnerable since someone was aware of what he really wished for.

"How can you be so beautiful _yet_ poisonous?"

Fuuma stared into Subaru's eyes. «He has no desire to live, but he won't stop the end of the world. The only person that can kill him is one that he loves, but there's no one for him now. However, he won't end his life himself because he doesn't want to lose them again, not their memories nor what's scarred into his body.»

"Seishirou liked pretty things. It's no wonder he choose _you_. But it's such a pity…"

Fuuma stared intensely into Subaru's mismatched eyes

«His left eye, this bright emerald is the same one as his twin, Hokuto. And his right eye, this warm yet cold honey-colored eye is the only thing that's left of Seishirou, his wish to erase my presence on _him_ …»

"…he doesn't get to see these beautiful _eyes_."

As soon as Fuuma let go of his hold, Subaru, turned around.

"I don't care what I look like, there's no point _now_."

"Well, _I_ do care."

Subaru faced the boy once more, his eyes stared intensely into Fuuma's inscrutable ones.

" _Liar_." his voice was not accusing nor offended, he simply stated the truth.

Fuuma smiled, not agreeing or denying. He got up and then reached out his hand to Subaru, which the Sakurazukamori took.

As they stood side by side and looked at the night city, a light breeze caressed them.

"Are you going?" asked Fuuma, sure that the older man would leave in a bit.

"Yes."

"Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you!" smiled sweetly the Kamui.

It was a smile that once would make Subaru think that Fuuma looked like Seishirou, but that now was indifferent to him.

Without another word, Subaru jumped down as Fuuma followed him soon after, both disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Omake**

Fuuma sat at a bar, eating his freshly bought ice-cream, and enjoy it with him was his Seishirou.

Both sat leisurely while consuming their treat. The sun shone bright in the sky, and the city was as lively as ever, as if all those accidents never happened.

"It's not so bad." commented Fuuma after licking his ice cream.

"But it could be better." added Seishirou while smiling, his glasses covering his mismatched eyes.

"You're right, it's not worth the title of Tokyo's best ice cream. But let's enjoy it since the world is coming to and end anyway!"

"You're right!"

Then both laughed, a warm and friendly atmosphere around them. And if one didn't know better, they could almost seem best friends having fun.

"Say, Seishirou…" started Fuuma with a relaxed but still collected voice "I won't ask you _why_ Subaru, but why don't you just-"

"Have you ever thought that it's better not have what you _want_?" Seishirou's interruption came in a calm and cheerful tone.

"No." was the Kamui's answer.

"Then, when you'll feel that way, then I think you'll understand." the Sakurazukamori smiled, almost teasingly.

"You," continued Fuuma as he raised an eyebrow "what if someone takes him away form you?"

After a moment of silence, Seishirou laughed, his usual throaty laugh. "Someone you say, for example _you_?"

The boy frowned visibly at the teasing, but said nothing in reply.

"Or you the other Kamui? I confide that you'll know how to keep him at bait so that he won't cross into _someone else_ 's territory."

Although that cheerful voice was accompanied by a sweet smile, it was a treath dripping with danger.

Fuuma stared silently at the man in front of him for a while, and then sighed. "I still think that your tactics is fundamentally wrong."

"You do now? Then, _you_ try to make _him_ yours and then we'll talk about it then." his smile unwavering.

"You're really hopeless." commented Fuuma, without malice or anger whatsoever.

Seishirou chuckled upon hearing the other's words "I'm pretty sure the same goes for you, especially when _he_ comes into the picture."

Fuuma couldn't help but smile as well, "Then I guess we're _both_ just as bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
